


Of Goodnights and Nightmares

by 0JokingAround



Series: Warm-Blooded Bonds, Cold-Blooded Choices [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gen, Goodnight, Human, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Nightmare, Nightmares, Nighttime, Other, Toad Tower, Toad army, Toads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0JokingAround/pseuds/0JokingAround
Summary: Some nights were better than others.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia) & Sasha Waybright
Series: Warm-Blooded Bonds, Cold-Blooded Choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. An Odd Night’s Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I rewrote this chapter as before it wasn’t very well written, in my opinion. I felt like my ideas for this story were scattered and all over the place. Not to mention all the writing errors, too. It looked like a rough draft to a story, and I just wasn’t satisfied with that, so here’s a longer updated version of what chapter 1 once was. Hope you like it and sorry for any confusion/misunderstanding.
> 
> (Takes place after “Prison Break, but before “Reunion”)

Grime walked up the cold, stone stairs with heavy footsteps. His body was slightly aching from tonight's training session with his second in command and a few of his top warriors. Making it to the top of the stairs with a huff, he walked down the hall straight towards his chamber. When he stood in front of his chamber's door, he couldn't help but glance at Sasha's room that was right next to his.

Her door was slightly ajar.

"Odd," he says to himself quietly.

He knew the human loved her privacy, thus always having her door shut closed whenever she was in there. So why was her door open, even just a smidge? Curiosity getting the better out of him, he decided to investigate this unusual occurrence. Opening the door slowly, he peeking in slightly to see if she was there or not. He scanned the room with his one-good eye until they fell upon the bed. It was unmade and empty.

"Empty?" he said and pushed the door fully open. Confused, he stepped into the room and looked around, thinking of the worst-case scenarios. There were no signs of a struggle, so his lieutenant couldn't have been kidnapped. Not without a fight, at least. It wasn't like her to just leave either, especially this late at night when she needed her "beauty sleep."

Whatever that was.

"Grimes?" he heard an all too familiar voice ask him from behind, relief washing over him as soon as she spoke, "uh, what are you doing in my room?"

'She's here,' he thought, his heart slowing down its pace, not knowing it was speeding up in the first place. Turning around, he crossed his arms and gave Sasha a look, a very unamused one at that. 

"What are you doing up and not in bed?" he asked, putting as much authority in his voice as he possibly could.

"Went to get some water," she said, completely unfazed by his tone, unfortunately. She takes a quick swig of her cup of water and walks right past him to sit at the foot of her bed.

"And you didn't think to inform me of that?"

"Why?" 

"Because!" he started to say, his arms extended outwards in exasperation.

"Because?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at him in question.

"Because, uh...," he trailed off, a slow realization hitting him like a tone of bricks. Because what? Why was he getting so worked up over this? Just because her door was slightly open? That was a poor excuse.

He could've just searched the Toad Tower or even asked one of his toad warriors if they have seen her. Why did he assume the worst? She wouldn't just leave, either. Staying here was in her best interest for her and, admittedly, his as well.

He sighed in defeat, "Forget it." There was no good reason for him to have panicked like that, to worry. He made her his second in command for a reason. She can take care of herself. Why he kept forgetting that was a mystery to him.

She shrugged, "Whatever," and finished what was left of her water. Setting the cup aside on her bedside table, she looked at Grime strangely. "Um...goodnight?"

"Oh! Uh, right, yes," he said, realizing he was still in her room for yet another no good reason. She was here, safe, no need for him to stay here any longer than he had to. "Goodnight, lieutenant," he said, turning around to head out the door.

"Just call me Sasha, Grimes, no need to be so formal about it. We're not exactly on the clock," she said with a wave of her hand as if to dismiss the very notion of it.

"Erm..." he wasn't so sure how to feel about that, even if she had a point. Formalities were fit for those of high rank. They couldn't simply be brushed off to the side like some lower-class frogs. Then again, maybe this was a human thing? Were humans just informal in general or by nature?

Such peculiar creatures they were, or maybe it was just her.

He guessed he'll find out once he meets her friends, wherever they may be, or if they're even alive. 

"Alright," he finally said, deciding to "let loose" for once as he heard her say to him dozens of times before. He still wasn't sure what it quite meant, but he understood the gist of it somewhat. It was the equivalent of relaxing, wasn't it? "Goodnight, Sasha."

"Goodnight, Grimes," she said, falling back on her bed with a tired huff.

'You push yourself too much,' he thought to himself, watching her for a moment before making his way out. 'And that's coming from me.' He closed the door behind him and walked just a few steps to stand in front of his own door. The door slightly creaked as he pushed it open, closing it from behind him and walking towards his bed. He groaned as soon as his body gave in from tonight's training as soon as he hit the mattress. Not even bothering with the sheets, he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Only for him to open them back up a few hours later.

His heart pounded against his chest as he held a hand over it, panting almost heavily. He wiped his forehead with his other hand, beads of sweat trailing down his face and now his hands to his arms.

"A nightmare..." he thought in relief.

He hoped it was nothing more than just that.

A nightmare.

* * *

"So, would you rather fight twenty herons all by yourself, or perform a comedy act with Percy?" Sasha asked, looking up at the stars. 

Grimes chuckled heartily beside her. "Twenty herons. I'd rather be caught dead than perform in one of his ridiculous acts."

"Aw, Percy's not that bad," she said, and there was a pause. She looked at him and saw he was giving her a look, an unconvinced one at that. "I've seen worse."

"Doubtful."

"Psh, whatever. Your turn."

He wasn't sure when or how this happened, but this became a nightly routine of theirs. It has been for quite a while now. Whether it was a game of questions or just a conversation about anything, they'd find themselves engaged in these sorts of talks late-night after training. It was surprisingly refreshing and not as pointless as he thought it was in the beginning, whenever that was. He'd go as far as to say it was something he looked forward to each night, but not out loud, of course.

Sasha's ego was already big enough as it is. There was no need for it to get any bigger by telling her how much he actually enjoyed her company.

"Alright, um..." he thought for a moment before he came up with something, "would you rather eat a whole plate of grubs or clean the entire toad army's armor for a whole week?"

"Ugh, neither," she said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Ah, ah, ah," he waggles his sharp finger back and forth in a no-nonsense manner. "You have to choose one or the other, Sasha. That's how the game is played, isn't it?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Laundry duty it is."

"Are you serious?" he asked a bit surprised, "I said the entire toad army's-"

"I am not eating a bunch of disgusting little bugs," she interrupted him.

He lets out a chuckle, "Picky."

A comfortable silence fell between them after that, only the sounds of crickets chirping and the soft humming of dragonflies flying in the night sky. He was about to call it a night as his eyelids felt heavy until Sasha spoke up again.

"Have you ever had a nightmare before that...ever came true?"

The question caught him off guard more than it should've, startling him even. 'Where did that come from?' he wondered, 'so sudden.' He cleared his throat, "No," he said slowly, unsure of where this was going. Eyeing her in question, he asked, "have you?"

"...no," she said, but her response was delayed, quiet. It didn't sound like her at all. She turned her head to look the other way, and he was unable to see her face, to read her expression. He could've sworn he saw a bit of fear in her eyes, uncertainty, and worry. This had to be another human. This wasn't Sasha, it couldn't be.

"Have...you been having nightmares lately?"

She was silent, refusing to look at him, and for a moment, he thought their conversation was over. That was until a few seconds later, she finally spoke up and said, "Yeah, but..." she sighs, "it's nothing."

"Oh," he said, debating whether or not to push this discussion any further.

She started it, so why end it so abruptly? Did she not want to talk about whatever this nightmare was about any further? Did she just want to put it out there, and that's it? That didn't make much sense to him. Were all humans this complicated or just her?

"I've...been having them too, lately," he said, surprising himself. He didn't know why he felt the need to confess too, but here he was doing it for some reason.

"Really?" she said, finally turning around to look at him and appearing just as surprised as he was.

"Yes," he started to say, but suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

The words he wanted to say were caught in his throat like someone had a vice grip on it. He couldn't speak any further about the matter. He just couldn't, and he didn't know why. Was Sasha experiencing this as well? Was that why her whole demeanor changed so suddenly and wanted to drop the subject so quickly?

Whatever the case may be, it looked like he couldn't bring himself to talk about his own nightmare, either. He sighed, "but...it's nothing," and that was that. Their conversation was over, and it wasn't long before they both decided it was time to get some rest. Tomorrow was a big day, after all.

Hosting a banquet was no easy feat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.


	2. Nightmares Do Come True...for Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place during the end of “Reunion”)

Grimes watched in horror as his nightmare began, only this time he wasn't asleep. He was awake, conscious of his surroundings and what was going on. His second in command was falling straight to her death, and he'd be damned to let that happen. He started running as fast as he could, his eyes never leaving her body for even a second. He wasn't about to let his nightmare to become a reality, he refused.

'I got you, Sasha!' he thought to himself as he jumped straight towards her. "Hyah!" he yelled, catching her with ease and quickly drawing out his short-sword to pierce his fallen tower's walls. As the sharp blade cut through the stone walls with a roaring screech, he glanced at Sasha, surprised to not hear a peep from her. A rush of anger hit him when he realized she was unconscious. When the blade came to a screeching halt, he was close enough to the ground for him to jump off the wall safely.

He grunted as he landed on the ground, his legs weak from falling off the tower earlier and straining them to catch her. Looking down at her in his arms, he growled. She was hurt, her face full of scratches, bruises, and a harsh cut on her right cheek that was no doubt going to scar. Just the sight of her like this boiled his blood even more so than before.

Sasha's eyes suddenly fluttered open, coughing weakly. "G...Grimes...." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Sasha," he breathed out with a sigh of relief. "You put up quite a fight, commander."

"Not good enough," she coughs again, closing her eyes. "It came true..."

"What?" he asks, confused, then panicked when she suddenly fell silent again. She fell unconscious again. "Sasha, what do you-" he paused, slowly realizing what she was referring to.

Her nightmare.

Did they share the same one?

Or was it the battle with her friend?

He didn't have too much time to think about that as debris of the tower were still falling. Quickly dodging everything that he worked so hard to rebuild with his commander and their toad army, he made it to safety nearby the woods. A few feet away from him was his army, or what was left of it anyways. He walked towards them in silence, stopping right in front of them, and watched as their eyes gazing worriedly at their defeated champion. He was at a complete loss for words as to what to say to them in this hopeless situation. 

Not only was their commander down, but they've lost pretty much everything, the tower, the battle, and possibly their reputation. What could he say in this situation? Nothing, so he kept his mouth shut and let the dreadful silence of the night speak for him.

He didn't know what compelled him to look back as there was nothing left for them to look back to, they could only move forward from this and hope for the best. But when he turned around and locked eyes with the other human, Anne, he felt an unfathomable rage spark within him, even more so when he glanced back at Sasha. She still hasn't woken up yet. He growled at Anne, silently vowing vengeance from this day onward towards her, the Plantar family, and the rest of the frogs of Wartwood. 'You'll pay for this...' he bitterly thought as he turned around, his toads following him somberly into the woods.

'You'll pay for this dearly, Anne Boonchuy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who read, comment, and give out kudos to this story.
> 
> Also, if there are any tags that you feel that this story should have, such as warnings and such, please feel free to say so in the comments below.


End file.
